heroes_of_axminsterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvin Fawl
Sylvin Fawl is an original member of the Heroes of Axminster and a knight of The Order of the Black Wing, an order of paladins devoted to serving and protecting the residents of Brean and the entire world. Childhood Since the day of his birth, those around him have been afraid of his charm. His mother and his father, both Aasimar but of different moral compasses, fell in love against the odds. Their differences were put on hold for their love. Soon a child was blessed upon the land. Pale silver skin, clashed with black hair. Blue eyes that pierced Heaven and Hell. The surrounding town wasn't keen to have a Fallen Aasimar living nearby but nothing was done about it. Growing up under his father's guidance he was taught to fight at a young age. He became proficient with a sword, his swipes brutal and crushing. He was taught how to use the weight of the blade to his advantage. Sylvin's stern and sometimes abusive, father left just before Sylvin's fifth birthday. Even though his father was cruel by nature, Sylvin was sad to see him go. His mother was the polar opposite to his father. She was the day, and he was the night. The soft embrace and the hard staff. Sylvin's mother raised the angel child to be the kindest light, in the dark storm. Training His first teacher was his father, a brutal and strict instructor. He was taught how to use the weight and power of the blade to deal as much harm as possible. Later, when drafted into the black wing, his skill with a sword and shield was recognized, and was quickly drafted into a more elite task force, focusing on teamwork and swift, brutal formation attacks. Personality Sylvin is often conflicted with the need to do right and the need to do wrong, his two celestial halves bickering and fighting. Sylvin often suffers because of this and could quite easily be diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Sylvin often shows compassion towards others but is not afraid to bend the rules when the success of the mission is at stake. Sylvin, when angry, or wounded, can unintentionally activate his "Necrotic Shroud", turning himself into a dark, destructive powerhouse, with skeletal wings, glowing purple eyes, and a pulsing purple aura, often intimidating other creatures and nature around him. This has seen to be triggered when Sylvin gets emotional, or hurt. His mother taught him to be the best person he could be, and because of this, Sylvin often gives enemies a chance to explain themselves. Once combat has started, he is also known to give enemies multiple chances to get away rather than kill. Sylvin is hell bent to never leave his friends behind in dangerous situations. Relationships Sylvin's mother and closest ally was the founder of The Black Wing, and one of the kindest people he knew. He lived with his mother for many years, before leaving for military training under the supervision of The Black Wing. His mother has recently been pulled back to The Black Wing stronghold in Brean to help fight uprisings spreading across the country. Sylvin's father is one of the most brutal people that Sylvin has ever encountered. He left his family when Sylvin was almost 5. Alyce Heavensong was one of Sylvin's only friends in the academy. She was not an Aasimar, but her kindness and smile could rival any heavenly being. She and Sylvin were close friends since day one. Sylvin and Alyce graduated together, tied for top of their class. Sadly, they were stationed in separate places and have not been together since. However, their small budding relationship was something funny to be seen. Jax and Sylvin got off to a bit of a rocky start but slowly became closer as time went on. Jax always seemed like a bit of a personal project for Sylvin, with Sylvin always trying to pick up his mistakes and correct his manners. Near the end, Sylvin's personality changed a little, but his attitude towards Jax didn't wear thin. In fact, Sylvin wanted to look out more for Jax than he ever had after Mindryl dissappeared. Appearance Sylvin stands tall at 6 ft 7 inches and is quite pale. He has sharp clean features and is clean cut. He has a mop of black hair that has been styled forward. Sylvin is well built, and prides himself on his fitness, but doesn't like to boast or draw too much attention to his looks. His features look like a clash between light and dark, order and chaos. His dark eyes glow white, and a blinding white light is produced by his mouth when Sylvin taps into his celestial heritage. This is often triggered against his will, but becomes controlled as time goes on. Sylvin's armour is a shining white with black wings forged into the shoulder plates and back. His shield is angular and large, offering protection not only to himself, but others around him. The shield is decorated with a large portrait of Pistis Sophia (the fourth goddess of order, and good). The scene seems to be forged directly into the shield, which is quite impressive for the amount of detail shown. The goddess is a woman, beautiful and pale, dressed in white cloth, decorated with armour plating. In one hand she holds a sword, and in the other, her arm is outstretched holding a light to the heavens. Deaths Sylvin has died once during a quest to draw the dragon Damasia away from Sacile. He was brutally eaten alive as a sacrifice before a sand worm, drawn by the tremors created by the dragon, consumed her tail, driving her away. He was witnessed by So as being reincarnated by the light after the gap year. Trivia * Sylvin is an only child, and has always longed for partnership, and camaraderie. * Sylvin's angelic guide Axl, speaks more frequently than other Aasimar guides. This is because Sylvin is on the cusp of being lost to the forces of evil, and Axl is doing his best to direct Sylvin on his path to enlightenment. * Sylvin's last thoughts before his first death were about how much of a disappointment he was to his mother, a wish of good luck to Jax, and an apology to Alyce, for not reuniting with her. * Sylvin prays to the goddess of the 4th heavenly plane, Pistis Sophia. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters